Alex Danvers
Alex Danvers is an ARGUS Special Agent & their liaison to the Central Bureau of Investigations. Both of her parents are scientists, leading to her to be just as intelligent & talented as them. Background 1986 - 2009 Born in 1986, Alex was born to scientists, Jeremiah & Eliza Danvers in National City. Because of her parents' occupations, Alex got to go on many trips & visited places like Japan, Greece & Egypt. Since a young age, Alex displayed a natural gift in her education & easily surpassed her teachers' expectations. However, her parents wanted her to stay with her classmates so they didn't allow her to skip grades. It worked out as Alex became best friends with another National City resident, Samantha Arias. The two of them did everything together from homework, sports & regular teen activities. The two would go on to attend Davis High School, during which her relationship with her father became strained due to the many hours he worked. It also didn't help when her parents adopted a young girl into their family. Alex was initially distant & annoyed with her new sister as she felt embarrassed when she followed her around at school an& acted weird in front of her friends. In time, Alex warmed up to Thara & became a protective big sister. To help cope with her father's work schedule, Alex completely put her focus into her studies & social life, becoming a popular girl alongside Samantha. Along with another student, Vicki Donahue, the three of them were known as the popular girls of their class. It would come with a downside as Samantha would end up pregnant during the summer after their sophomore year. After Sam told her mom & was kicked out, Alex & her parents offered to house her but Sam persisted on being on her own. Sam's pregnancy would prove to also be the end of her friendship with Vicki, who would constantly slut shame the former. The dissolve of this friendship ended up strengthening hers & Thara's. Alex would hit the books again after that, securing herself a scholarship to National City University. While there, she decided to pursue an MD/PhD. Despite her intelligence & high academic scores, Alex began partying a lot & drinking heavy to cope with her insecurities & troubles. It would get to the point that it affected her academics & she was put on probation. In 2009, Alex would drive home after a night at the club. Due to the amount of alcohol in her system, she was pulled over & arrested for a DUI. a couple hours after being booked, Alex was met with by a man going by the name Rockwell. He told her that if she could get her act together, he would like to offer her a position at ARGUS. 2009 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Acrobatics' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Martial Arts' *'Knife Throwing' *'Marksmanship' *'Genius Level intellect' *'Tactical Analysis' *'Leadership' *'Scientist' *'Expert Physician' *'Interrogation/Torturer' *'Demolition' *'Pilot' *'Intimidation' Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She loves scary movies. * Alex eats pizza more than anything but her mother's homemade lasagna is her favorite meal. * Her favorite ice cream is rocky road. * She considers Terminator 2: Judgement Day to be "the greatest movie of all time." * Her & Maxwell Lord have an antagonistic relationship but have become situational allies when needed. * Her PhD in bioengineering has made her an expert in alien physiology. * She was the one that performed an MRI on Samantha when studying her blackouts & helped her when treating her failing health following her separation from Reign. * She once claimed to know six ways to torture someone with just an index finger. * Alex managed to fake the results when she was interrogated with a polygraph. * She is able to create Blue Kryptonite & synthesize a cure for Red Kryptonite. * After Sam left National City, her & Alex stayed in touch. * Alex blames herself for not trying harder to get Samantha to stay. * She had a crush on her best friend Vicki until she began bashing Samantha. * In college, Alex had a boyfriend name Capraro. He would write poems about her which would eventually lead to their break up. * She conducted research in genetic engineering at Stanford. * Her father is the Head Cybernetics Engineer at the DEO & her mother is a bio-engineer. * Because her father is rarely ever home due to his work, Alex & Thara both offered to stay at home to be with their mother. Notes * Alex Danvers is an original character in the Arrowverse & is the adoptive older sister of Kara Zor-El. Because Kara is adopted into the Kent family, her origin story has changed. * Her middle name is a nod to the actress that plays her in the Arrowverse, Chyler Leigh. * Kelly Tesfai is a nod to Kelly Olsen, Jimmy Olsen's sister & Azie Tesfai, the actress that portrays Kelly. Alex & Kelly are a couple in the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:LGBT+